


Chrono Crusade - Light and Dark

by Mirytie



Category: Chrno Crusade, Chrono Crusade
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirytie/pseuds/Mirytie
Summary: When the heavens start to strugle, they sent her back.However, something went wrong and her memories cracked, leaving her with no idea who she was before.Or who she loved...
Relationships: Rosette Christopher/Chrono
Kudos: 1





	Chrono Crusade - Light and Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you understand my english. Even though I know it's lacking 😅  
> Enjoy

She closed her eyes and all the suffering disappeared. It was like going to sleep confortably, in the arms of the one we love.  
Then, just darkeness and coldness. Finaly, light. And intense light that almost blinded her. Someone appeared in front of her saying something that she didn't remembered.  
"And it ended like that" said Rosette, sighing "Like always."  
The guy that was in front of her was her psychologist. After having that dreams dozens of times and always waking up crying, her parents decided that she needed help.  
"And how did you feel this time, when you woke up?" he asked, softly.  
"Like always. Like something really important for me is missing." she rested one hand in her chest, while her eyes filled with tears "It hurts so much...please, help me."  
The doctor pressed his lips against each other. That pain that she was feeling seemed so big that whenever he had an appointment with her, he got out extremely mentally tired. Like he wanted to cry, too.  
"I know I already asked you this, but..."  
"I haven't lost anyone!" she yelled, feeling like he was not taking her seriously "I even asked my parents if we had some family that passed away, since I was born. And they told me what I told you."  
"But you have every symptom of someone that is feeling the lost of someone precious." he thought about it "What about love. Have you ended some relationship since you started to have the dreams?"  
She shook her head. That would be the obvious answer to her dreams, since she felt like she fell asleep in the arms of the one she loved the most. But that was impossible.  
Rosette never had a lover before. Be it a girl or a boy, during her 16 years of life, she never loved no one like she felt she loved the person in her nightmare.  
Maybe that was the answer. Maybe she lacked that connection.  
"Let's stop here." said the doctor "I'll have to think a little more, before giving you a solution."  
"Will the nightmares ever stop?" asked Rosette, afraid of the answer.  
"They will stop. Don't worry." seeing Rosette smiling a bit, before getting ready to leave "Before you go, I forgot to ask, did you see the person you're hugging, this time?"  
Her smile disappeared as she shook her head "I just see the sunset and then...darkness."  
The doctor nodded, writting something in his little book. "Maybe, if we can fix that, you'll start recovering."  
Now a little hopeful, Rosette left the office.  
...  
Rosette didn't know why. Maybe because they talked about it in the day before, but, that day, the dream didn't start with the sunset.  
It was before that. She felt tears rolling from her eyes. Her heart was breaking in a way that she thought she was going to die of sorrow. She felt her hand being squized and the hug tightned. She heard a voice filled with pain call her name and then...  
"Thank you..." she said and she felt, she was going to say the name of the person she was hugging but, then abruptly, the sunset and the nightmare got back on track.  
However, that time, instead of the light that followed the cold darkness, she entered a even darker place, filled with hellish flames.  
A guy stood in front of her, his face hidden behind his long black hair.  
This time, he bent one knee, took her hand and kissed her gently. Then, he said, almost like he was whispering in her ear "You mustn't remember" and the darkness suddenly broke, leaving the warm light behind and an empty space in front of her.  
For some reason, she felt saffer in the darkness.  
...  
"So, you're not sad, anymore?" asked the doctor, when she told what had changed.  
No, I'm still heartbroken." answered Rosette "However, I'm very frustrated, now. I want to know who he is. And I want him HERE!"  
The doctor stayed silent while Rosette pointed to the empty sit beside her, and then asked "Why?"  
The question left her, somehow frozen "Why?"  
"Yes, why?" repeated the doctor "Why do you want him there?"  
She seemed confused by the question. Like if it was a stupid question and he should know the answer.  
"Because it's his place" she answered, finally.  
"So, that's the answer" he said, but didn't seemed pleased "You love that person and, since he's not here, you suffer."  
"But, how can I find him?" she asked, getting excited "Is there something I can do?"  
"Probably there is." answered the doctor, getting up to sit next to her "But the truth is, you can't remember that demon. I won't loose you again."  
His blue eyes met hers until she blinked, like she had just woken up.  
"What?" asked her, confused.  
"You were just telling me how you had the same nightmare tonight." with a smile, Remington got up and back to his seat "Does it never change?"  
"It doesn't" she crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted "Why's that?"  
"I don't know" he lied "We have to work on that, but today, it's enough."  
Rosette nodded, got up and said goodbye before leaving.  
Tired, Remington sighed.  
When he first saw her in the streets, he almost had an heart attack. He had heard about reencarnations, but she looked just like her and that hauted him the months after the finding.  
He then decided to follow her, not only because he wanted to see if she was living well, but because he thought that, if she was back, the heavens weren't done with her yet.  
And that turned out to be true, when she started to remember her previous life, after the day she died.  
She was miserable. He could see that, even from afar. So, he pretended to be a psychologist and called her parents to let him try to help her.  
If only he was able to keep erasing Chrono from her memory, maybe she could at last, be happy.  
But that feeling of loosing someone important wasn't normal. It was strong.  
He never had seen something like that.


End file.
